KAI ZUKEIYOTA
by Kai the demon
Summary: it's basically about vengence to the Leaf village from the ocs placed in the story.then, one of the ocs,Kai learns he has demonic powers that can crush any opponent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I really hope you enjoy this, it's my first Fanfic. It is based off of Naruto and contains a decent amount of oc usage. The story is written kind of like a screenplay, too. However, there is an excessive amount of language and violence. Just enjoy and PLEASE review, just no "Simon Coweling!" Also, this story takes place 9 years after the nine tailed fox {**_kitsun}_** was sealed into Naruto.**

**______________________________________________________________ **

**Prologue:**

Kai zukeiyota was 14 and was an average chunin of the village hidden in the Thunder in the land of metal which is an uncharted island covered in a storm so that no one may enter. One day sound ninja assassins that were once thunder ninja infiltrated the land of fire and killed many. With the rogues captured, leaf ninja were tricked by the rogues' headbands because they had the thunder insignia so then the leaf ninja demanded the location of the thunder village. Then the rogues led them to the village and they got past the storm with a mysterious summoning jutsu. So then the leaf village teamed up to attack the thunder village (so basically, the thunder ninja were framed)

**Chapter 1: survivors**

Kai stood with his master in the training field trying to master a_ kekei genkai_ called thunder bomb jutsu which was similar to chidori (only explosive)

_Hokoro:_ "alright, buildup chakara in the palm of your hand…

And don't blow yourself up!"

_Kai: _"you'll forget, this is my family's jutsu and on top of that, I'm a chunin and I'm only 14!"

Kai builds up chakara and gets to the stage where he has lightning in the palm of his hand, but then…..**BOOM**! WThis interrupts kai's training.

_Person: "_ahhh!"

_Kai: "_wait, what's that?"

Suddenly leaf and sand ninja tried to struggle through the thunder village gate and then a ninja appears before kai and hokoro.

_Zaikai: "_KAI!"

_Kai: "_WAT!"

_Zaikai: "_sorry, your pa' is dead. Now hurry! We gotta go to the family head."

_Kai: "…"_

_Zaikai: "_kai? You okay kai?"

_Kai: "_why even bother, the clan is probably dead."

_Zaikai: "_kai, once I was fleeing out of the clan's main house I saw clan members hiding in supply closets."

_Kai: "_okay, but what is going on?"

_Zaikai (dramatically): "_betrayal, invasion, now come on!"

_Hokoro: "_I'm just going to…"

Just then, kunai charged out and stabbed Hokoro in the back, blood oozing from his mortal wound.

_Kai: "_SENSEI!"

Just then, sand ninja popped out of the direction the kunai knifes were thrown.

_Sand ninja 1: "_these two are probably genin."

_Kai: "_GENIN! Take this!"

Kai pulled out a kunai and held it firmly in his left hand. The sand ninja did the same. The two ninja clashed, with each kunai stabbing into the other. Then kai pulled out another kunai, thrusting it into the sand ninja, his bones cracking and blood spilling out, dying the grass a deep red. While zaikai was weaving hand signs at the one who attacked him. Just then, zaikai had a lightning like whip in the palm of his hand. Then zaikai lunged at the sand ninja, constricting him, his neck twisting around unnaturally, bones erupting from his chest, blood whisking through the air splattering zaikai in a thick mist. The sand ninja was left on the ground, to torn up to even be considered human, but still clinging to his hopeless life, which was then snuffed out like a candle as zaikai slammed his boot through the man's skull, the mass of bones cracking into to many pieces, blood flowing from the wound, and zaikai had a face of apathy the entire time.

_Zaikai_: "let's go."

While battling their way through sand ninja, kai and zaikai went to the head house only to find the entire household lying in unruly piles, all of them dead. The bodies were all beyond recognition, they were coated with dirt and blood, their final moments captured on the remnants of their faces, the horror they've been through would have been to much to take, some of their faces were peeled of their skin, leaving a meaty flesh to bleed on to the bodies of the others. Legs were torn off; bones cracked and mutilated, and were tossed aside like trash.

_Kai: _"no, we were too late…"

_Zaikai: _"kai, there could still be survivors."

_Kai: _"Ya, possibly, maybe they hid in the emergency supply rooms."

_Zaikai_; "wow, you really think so?"

_Kai: _"I don't know, why are you asking me these questions?"

_Zaikai_: "…."

**______________________________________________________________**

**How did you like the first chapter? PLEASE leave a review. I'm not kidding. Review. Come on. Just click that little review button. Go do it. Now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't you dare review on how bad I am! I am very sensitive and in chapter 1 **

**There was only OCS!!!! But in this chapter several Naruto characters will appear.**

**Again, review only positive things (PLEASE I AM VERY SENSITIVE). Any way, enjoy.**

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2, the Cursed "Gift"**

While searching supply rooms Kai encounters a strange man.

_Kai:_ You search the room on the right, I'll search the left

_Zaikai: _Ok

Zaikai and Kai enter the rooms but as they both enter the doors shut quietly.

Then a mysterious man (finally) appears before Kai who had long black hair with snakelike eyes staring at Kai with a lust for power.

Man: My name is Orochimaru! Kai, I have a "Gift" for you.

_Kai: _Wait, you're the leader of the Sound Village!!

_Orochimaru: _You'll have to fight to get the "Gift"

_Kai: _Why?

_Orochimaru: _So I can test your power!

Just then the man charged out at Kai with a kunai. Kai grabbed his kunai from his ninja tools bag and charged out as well. Once the two clashed with each kunai grinding on each other. Then Orochimaru leaped out from the clash and jumped back in with a spinning dive bomb attack and stabbed Kai in the left shoulder (which was bad because Kais a leftie). Then Kai kneed Orochimaru in the stomach while the kunai was bursting blood and stabbing the bone in Kai's shoulder.

_Orochimaru: _(while on ground) your strong, too strong perhaps I was very wise to use you as one of my vessels.

_Kai: _What are you talking about??!!

Orochimaru only showed a smirk and just then, he formed snakes from his arm and yelled "You'll come to me when you're ready!!" So then the snakes charged at Kai and bit him on the neck and formed a mark… The light curse mark!! Then the man and the snakes disappeared leaving Kai in the room to just fall from the snakes impact in the dust.

_Kai: _The door it's stuck!!! I'll try hitting it with my thunder bomb jutsu! HAAAAA!!!

With smoke covering the impact on the door Kai could see it would not break.

_Kai: _That guy must have sealed the door. I'll just have to wait…

(now this part is when Zaikai entered the room on the right…)

On Zaikai's hand, things didn't go bad like Kai's encounter. It was worse!! He encountered a sound ninja named Kimimaro Kagura (guy with bone kekkei genkai)

Zaikai: Hello? Is someone there?

Just then a shadow leaped out from a crate and jumped behind Zaikai.

Kimimaro: My master told me to destroy you… Pity, you'll whole village will be gone!

Zaikai: More like I pity you!

Kimimaro: Fool……

For some reason Kimimaro's bones on his arms and chest and said "This is my kekkei genkai!" and then leaped out at Zaikai charging in with the sharp bones in his hand.

But Zaikai pulled out his anbu like sword and did a upward slash to Kimimaro and ripped his chest open! But Zaikai was injured to! For some reason Zaikai's right side of his stomach.

Zaikai: UGH!!

Kimimaro: This injury I have is nothing more then a cut.

Just then Kimimaro's bones revived his skin.

Kimimaro: My kekkei genkai is divine!!! You can't beat me!!!

Zaikai: Didn't want to have to use this but…. This is a exception!!!

Zaikai: (Author's note, Hand signs signals) tori, tatsu, saru inu !!!

Now, **FORBIDDEN JUTSU, THUNDER ORB JUTSU!!!!!!!**

A orb with great power appeared in Zaikai's hand

Kimimaro: What is this?!!

Wind was blowing in the room, crates were breaking! Then Zaikai hit Kimimaro in the chest. But it was a substitution made from bones……Kimimaro has fled …

Zaikai: No survivors…. Oh well maybe Kai found some

Zaikai opened the door then went to check on Kai and noticed Kai's door had a seal on it.

Zaikai: this seal, it looks to last about a year. So that means I'll have to wait a YEAR!!!??

(DARN…..)

________________________________________________________________________

**So now, chapter 3 will take place one year later (Good thing Kais in a supply room)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!!!!! So chapter 3 is finally here!!! I'm so sorry it took**

**so long. So anyway, it's one year later and Kai breaks out!**

**He joins up with Zaikai and…. Wait a minute! I'm telling you the Story**** what have I done???**** Sorry 2 keep u occupied. ENJOY!**

**_______________________________________________**

**Chapter 3, 1 Year Later!!!!!**

(This is 1 year later) Where we left off…. Kai is stuck in a sealed emergency supply room. With only feet away from the door

Kai builds charka in his hand and forms the "_THUNDER BOMB JUTSU" _Then charges at the door with furious rage (After being in a supply room he was pretty ticked!) He aimed his hand at the door reducing it to ash.

Kai: I did it!!! (yelling)

Kai runs threw the building searching until he finds Zaikai

Zaikai: You look beat up.

Kai: Zaikai!!!

Zaikai: You've been in there for a year.

Kai: WHAT!!!!!?????

Kai: When did you… Wait, was your door even sealed??!!

Zaikai: No. But it's a long story….Also it seems the village is destroyed. Everyone is dead…. Except you, me, and 3 others.

Kai: WHO?

Zaikai: A family of 3. They are in the Leaf village now. They've been there for 2 years.

Kai: How do you know all of this?

Zaikai: That's a classified Anbu meanings.

Kai: Why do we need them?

Zaikai: So we could know who Konoha allied with besides Sunaha. When the time comes, we attack!

Zaikai: Also, I've been pursuing a man who killed our clan, Kisame Hoshigaki!!!

Kai: I've heard of him!

Zaikai: He's been lastly seen in the Village hidden in the Mist and we are going to avenge our clan by killing him!

Kai: When do we leave?

Zaikai: Now!!!

____________________________________________________

How did ya like dat!! Next time….. The battle with Kisame!!!


End file.
